Crush
by awesomefanficlova
Summary: Austin has a secret. Ally is dying to know what it is. Does she really want to know? Maybe, Maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

Crush  
Ally P.O.V:

I stand at the counter of Sonic Boom and secure my hoodie so no one sees my face. I start to play with the sleeve of my gray hoodie. I frown and try to keep myself from sobbing as tears continue to stream down my bruised face silently. You might be asking yourself 'What happened to you Ally?'. Well, long story short Dallas tried to get what he wanted but he didn't succeed (Thank God).

Just then Austin walks in with his million dollar smile planted on his face. "Hey Alls. What's... Ally what's wrong?" Austin's expression changed from happy to concerned in less than a second. Instead of talking he jumps over the counter and tightly embraces me. We hear the 'Aww's coming from the costumers but I could care less.

All I do is wrap my arms around his neck and start sobbing into Austin's shoulder. He whispers comforting things in my ear and I just keep crying. "Ally, look at me." Austin said. I looked up as he slid the hood off of my face. His features took a look of surprise. I have a big ugly bruise on my cheek, a black eye, and my face is puffy from the crying. "Ally. Who did this?" Austin asked with concern and anger evident in his eyes. "Come with me." I said as we started walking up the stairs to the practice room. I closed the door behind us. "Who hurt you Alls?" Austin asked. He seemed desperate. "Dallas. When he walked me home, he walked me inside since my dad was at another convention. Then he pushed me on the couch and started kissing me. I tried to push him off, I really did. But he was too strong. Then he tried to touch me but I gathered all of my strength and I pushed him off. Then he smacked me. I told him to leave me alone and he punched me. Then he grabbed my wrist and pushed me on the floor and just left." by the time I was finished, I was sobbing uncontrollably again. Austin held me as a best friend should. I always thought of him as more...but he would never see me that way. I wish I knew what pushed Dallas so over the edge? He was a jerk and an asshole. That's why.

I finally let go of Austin. He was like a heater. "I ruined your shirt. Sorry." I said with a slight chuckle. "It's fine. Anything for you." Austin said. I looked at him with something that mixed with relief and pure shock. Then I blushed and said "Thanks Austin."

I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I could see his whole face flush red. I giggled. I just wish that he would feel the same for me...but that's selfish.

Austin P.O.V

I can't take seeing Ally crying. I'm glad she's feeling better. If she was still sad I would not have been able to take it. I looked over at her and she grinned at me. I smiled back and there was a comfortable silence. "What do you keep smiling about Alls?" I said with a light chuckle. "I don't know." Ally said. Yeah...Right. "Don't make me have to go to my second source." I said. "Oh yeah? What's your second source?" I leaned over her small frame and pulled my hands up into claws "THE TICKLE MONSTER!" I screamed as I tickled her sides. She started laughing instantly. "Austin stop!" she said as she kept laughing. Then she fell and she pulled me down with her.

I lied next to her as we keep laughing. Then when the laughing goes down to giggling, I look into her eyes. "That was funny. Thanks for cheering me up Austin." "No prob Bob." she looked at me with a funny look. I laughed. "I have a big surprise for you at my next gig." and with that I left the room before she could ask questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Crush Ch. 2:

Ally P.O.V

Today is the day for Austin's gig at the Miami Mall. I wonder what the surprise is? Can it be bad? No. Then he wouldn't have been smiling. It has to be good. Maybe. I'm in the practice room as Austin comes through the door. "Hey Alls." he says and smiles at me. "Can you tell me the surprise now? Please?" I say hoping he would. He groans and says "Ally that's like, the 6th time you've asked me that." "Aw. Please?"

"No"  
"Please?"  
"Nope."  
"PLEASE?"  
"Nope."  
"Aw. You're no fun." I say with a pouty look on my face. "You'll see." he said as he winked at me. WHAT CAN IT BE?

Austin P.O.V

I really wish Ally would stop asking me questions. It makes it harder for me to show her the surprise. It's actually making me nervous. I NEVER get nervous about anything. I guess this is big then. As I walked back to the food court I saw Dez running with guacamole in his hand and a parrot in the other. "Dez what are you doing?" I asked as he started circling me. "I'm trying to feed guacamole to my parrot but she won't eat it!" Dez said showing the parrot the guacamole. I just walked away and over to the beach. I sat in the sand and stared at the waves. It was only 2:30. The gig wasn't until 3:30 so I took some time out to relax. Then I felt the presence of another person. It was either Ally or Trish. Then the person sat down. It was Trish. "Hey Austin." "Hey Trish." I said playing with my fingers. " You stressed?" Trish asked with a light laugh, because I'm never stressed. "Yeah actually." I said. "I know about the 'secret' for the gig. I know it's stressful. But you'll be fine." Trish said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks. Wait. Weren't you just at your job like half an hour ago?" I asked pointing to the surfing shop. "Got fired for hitting a dumb surfer boy with a surfboard." then Trish left. Well I guess I'll go get ready.

Ally P.O.V

Well it's time for Austin's gig. I'm still jittery about what he has to show me. Hmm. Austin comes through the crowd of people that have gathered at the beach. I am wearing a floral blouse with a pair of jean shorts and silver flats. I have to make myself look presentable. While I'm in the crowd of about 600, front row, Austin comes out and greets his fans and the crowd with a smile and the crowd of his fan-girls goes wild. I just smile in excitement.  
"Hey everybody! Make some noise!" Austin said into his mic. Everyone screamed and cheered. Then he looked my was and winked. I think my heart skipped a beat. I had a grin the size of Texas on my face.

"Well I wrote a song and I would like to dedicate it to my songwriter Ally Dawson. Thanks for everything Alls." he said. I stood in shock as the song started:

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

Austin walks down the stairs of the stage and starts making his way toward me.

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

Austin was now in front of me and holding my hand. I felt tears sting at my eyes.

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

At this point I was crying and grinning and people were swaying their arms back and forth. I could see Trish grinning from ear to ear and I could hear people 'Aww'ing.

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (go)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' I'm trying trying to walk away,  
But i know this crush ain't' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (going' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going away)  
Going away

Everyone stayed silent as the song ended watching for my response. I didn't say anything. I just shook my head and grabbed Austin's face with both of my hands and kissed him.

Everyone (and I'm not kidding, I mean it) started cheering, screaming, and whistling. Austin kissed me back and we pulled away and we hugged. From then on out we were Austin&Ally.

Looks like it was way more than just another crush.

A/N: Thx 4 reading! I might be posting an epilogue. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Wanna cut my leg off because of a wack ending? Press that sexy blue button that says 'Review'. Come on. I know your tempted. Right down there.


End file.
